List of assets owned by ABS-CBN (fictional)
This is a list of assets owned by ABS-CBN, a Filipino media and entertainment conglomerate based in Quezon City. Subsidiares Affiliates Corporate social responsibility * ABS-CBN Lingkod Kapamilya Foundation, Inc. (formerly ABS-CBN Foundation)- the umbrella organization of Bantay Bata (Child Watch), Bantay Kalikasan(Environment/Nature Watch), BayaniJuan (Country of Juan/Hero Juan), ETV/E-Media (Educational Television), Kapit Bisig Para sa Ilog Pasig (Holding together for Pasig River), Programa Genio (education), Save La Mesa Watershed Project, and Sagip Kapamilya (Saving Members of the Family). * ABS-CBN Bayan Foundation, Inc. * 71 Dreams Foundation, Inc. Defunct Subsidiaires * ABS-CBN Consumer Products, Inc. (consumer products) * ABS-CBN Europe Societa Per Azioni (financial services) * ABS-CBN Interactive, Inc. (online and interactive media) * ABS-CBN Hong Kong, Ltd. (services) * ABS-CBN Multimedia, Inc. (online video games distribution and publishing) * Cinemagica, Inc. (theatrical and amusement services) * Culinary Publications, Inc. (print publishing, merged to ABS-CBN Publishing, Inc.) * Creative Creatures, Inc. (services - creature effects, makeup, prosthetic, props, puppetry) * Hong Kong Club, Ltd. * Pinoy Auctions (auction website) * Shopping Network, Inc. (consumer products) * Roadrunner Network, Inc. (post production, merged to ABS-CBN Film Productions, inc.) * Sky Films, Inc. (foreign film distribution) * Star Recording, Inc. (music recording, merged to ABS-CBN Film Productions, Inc.) * Star Songs, Inc. (music publishing, merged to ABS-CBN Film Productions, Inc.) * Studio 23, Inc. (content development and distribution) Business segments ABS-CBN reports its business into several categories or business segments. Listed below are the active products and services operating under these segments: TV and studio * ABS-CBN (TV network) * ABS-CBN Regional * Filipino Television * FTV S+A * Radyo Patrol * My Only Radio * S+A Global * ABS-CBN News Channel * Cinema One * DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 * DZMM TeleRadyo Global * Lifestyle * DWRR MOR 101.9 for Life! * Myx TV * San Francisco International Gateway * S+A * The Filipino Channel (TFC) ** TFC.tv ** TFC IPTV On Demand ** TFC PPV Films and music * ABS-CBN Film Productions * Skylight Films * Star Creatives Group (Star Cinema, Star Events, Star Home Video, Star Music, Star Creatives TV) * Star Cinema Productions (50%) * Tartan Entertainment Niche market * ABS-CBN HD * ABS-CBN News Channel (ANC HD) * S+A HD * ABS-CBN Publishing * ABS-CBN Regional Channel * ABS-CBN Sports * Creative Programs (Cinema One, Jeepney TV, Liga, Metro Channel, Myx) * DYAB TeleRadyo * DXAB TeleRadyo * DZMM TeleRadyo * Knowledge Channel Pay television * Destiny Cable * G Sat * Sky Cable * Sky Direct * Sky On Demand * Sky PPV New business * ABS-CBN Mobile * ABS-CBN TV Plus ** Cine Mo! ** Kapamilya Box Office ** Yey! * Chicken Pork Adobo * Kakao (Philippines) 50% * KidZania Manila (73%) * Sun City Resorts Asia and Oceania * NoInk * O Shopping (50%) * One Music PH * Sky Mobi Others * ABS-CBN Digital Media ** ABS-CBNnews.com ** iWant ** TFC.tv * ABS-CBN Film Archives * ABS-CBN News * ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra (50%) * ABS-CBN Store * Dreamscape Entertainment Television * Restaurant 9501 * San Francisco International Gateway * Sky Broadband * Sky Zone * Star Magic Real estate properties * ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center ** Dolphy Theater ** Millennium Transmitter * ABS-CBN Vertis Tent * ELJ Communications Center (PEZA IT Center) * Horizon IT Park (PEZA IT Park, under construction), located in Igay Road, Barangay Sto. Cristo, San Jose del Monte City, Bulacan. Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:Lists Category:Philippines